


Mohatu's Promise

by MauEvig



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauEvig/pseuds/MauEvig
Summary: When Mohatu's older brother, Adeyemi is outcast, he ascends the throne of the Pride Lands in his stead.  Adeyemi has been outcast for abusing his power and being an abusive mate. He has been given the outcast name "Choyo" meaning "selfish." Having no interest in a mate of his own, Mohatu instead decides to raise Adeyemi/Choyo's son, Ahadi as his own. Ahadi will one day grow up to become King of the Pridelands with Uru as his mate and Queen. Together, they have two cubs, Mufasa the elder, and Taka who would one day become the horrible lion known as Scar.But will Ahadi be able to overcome Choyo's attempts to corrupt him, knowing Choyo is his real biological father?





	1. His brother's son is his heir

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not leave comments about this needing to be formatted, I'm aware of the formatting problem. I do welcome tutorials on how to format on this website. I'm not just new at this, I'm also working a full time job and don't always have time to press a space bar a hundred times only to save it and it still looks like a block of text.  
If you can help, I'd appreciate it. If you just want to remind me that this needs to be formatted, I will delete your comments because that will just annoy me.  
All other criticism is welcome, but I appreciate finding at least one positive thing about the story, or don't bother leaving a comment.

“You have a beautiful cub, Uzuri,” Mohatu commented at the lioness holding the tiny, bright-yellow cub with a black tail tip and bright green eyes matching his mother’s. Yet there were curious facial features about the cub that resembled his father, Choyo, the shape of the eyes and slightly pointed chin, although wider and more rounded thanks to his mother, with a slightly crooked nose like his sire. The cub’s mewing cries showed Mohatu that the tiny cub had strong lungs and was healthy. Uzuri took a moment to lick her cub’s head, trying to hold onto him to clean him as he squirmed.  
“Thank you,” she said between licks. “He’s a little rambunctious though,” amusement was heard in her voice and written all over her face. The cub finally settled down between her paws and she looked up at Mohatu, concerned. “Are you sure about this, Mohatu? He was his cub after all, and you could have any lioness you wanted in the pride.” she snickered a bit. “Several of them I could see battlng their eye lashes at you.”  
Mohatu gave a hearty laugh and shook his head. “I have no doubt at all the lionesses are beautiful, but I just...have no interest in a mate. I wasn’t even supposed to be King. Adeyemi...was…”  
Uzuri narrowed her eyes and frowned. “Mohatu, you should know better than to use that name...it’s Choyo now...and you were the one who outcast him…”  
Mohatu shook his head. “He’s my brother and I refuse to call him by that name, even if mother gave him that moniker when I outcast him. It broke her heart and mine. It was with a humble heart that I assumed the throne after she died, and my only regret was not being able to get through to him. I feel it’s only right that his only son inherit the throne, it’s not the cub’s fault and he shouldn’t be stripped of the title. And he is royal blood, he would have more right to it than I do.” Mohatu’s face softened. “I understand the venom you feel towards him though, he had no right to treat you the way he did. But I figured, the least I could do was offer your cub the chance to be King one day. I’d be willing to help you raise him as if he were my own.”  
“I don’t know, I don’t really want him to be hidden from the truth about his father. Hiding things never solves anything, you and I both know this.”  
Mohatu nodded in agreement. “I won’t hide his true paternity. I do think I’ll make a fine monkey’s uncle.” The eccentric lion snorted in laughter now, but Uzuri rolled her eyes and looked at Mohatu like he was from another planet. “Calm down, calm down, that was a joke!” he said hurriedly. “Uzuri, I promise I’ll protect him with my very life and care for him until the moment he’s ready to step on Pride Rock and pronounce his roar to the Great Kings that he has taken his place in the circle of life. You won’t have to do this alone.” he placed a paw on hers. “You’re a noble lioness after all, and you were supposed to be Queen. I’d even be willing to give you that title, since you’d be the mother of the future King. You just...uhm...you know…” he blushed a bit. “...wouldn’t be my mate. Plus we could uphold the promise to your pride when your parents betrothed you. You’d still secure yourself a place in our pride through your son. What do you say?”  
“Well, alright. But as long as it’s a purely white marriage, do you hear me?” she snickered. “Besides, tradition does decree that if something happens to the King, his brother is supposed to take care of his mate.”  
“Right you are,” Mohatu nodded in agreement. “So what do you say?”  
“Alright, I accept your terms.” she smirked. “Have the old baboon throw a nice fancy shin-dig and we’ll do this.”  
Mohatu laughed again. Then he turned his attention to the now sleeping cub. “By the way, what’s the little tike’s name?”  
“Well uhm, I haven’t really decided.” she looked down and nuzzled the tiny furry bundle.  
“I might have a suggestion, what about Ahadi? After all...I am making a promise to protect him and raise him right?”  
“Of course, you are making a promise.” she looked down affectionately at her cub. “What a beautiful name. My little Ahadi. I love it.”  
Mohatu smiled. “I’m glad. I’ll talk to Kiroho and let him know that I want him to present my new heir and make this official. Plus I’m sure his apprentice, Rafiki is eager to learn about wedding and presentation ceremonies.” The young lion walked out of the cave with a skip to his gait. Uzuri just watched him, a look of amusement.  
“I never thought my little one would still get the chance to be King one day. How the great lions of the past have blessed you my son, and me as well.”


	2. Chapter 2

Some time had passed since little Ahadi was presented to the Kingdom as Mohatu’s heir. The cub proved to be a strong, if not mischievous young cub. But for all his pranks, he always listened to and respected his Uncle Mohatu. Mohatu made it clear after all, he was Ahadi’s Uncle, and for a long time Ahadi never questioned it. Most of the other cubs of the pride were fathered by rogues after all and didn’t know who their sire was, so he didn’t think much of it, or even question the idea of having a father at all.  
One fine morning during the wet season, Mohatu invited Ahadi to come up to the top of Pride Rock to gaze over the Kingdom.   
“Take a look, Ahadi,” Mohatu explained. “Everything you see touched by the light of the sun is our Kingdom. As the future King, it will be your responsibility to protect it.”  
“Wow! That’s all going to be mine, Uncle Mohatu?” Ahadi bounced a bit and starred in awe, excited at the prospect.  
Mohatu shook his head. “A figure of speech, my dear nephew, but the Kingdom belongs to everyone, including its subjects. Kings don’t own the Kingdom nor do they get to do whatever they want, but it is our responsibility to protect the circle of life and our subjects.”  
“But, Uncle Mohatu, what about the hyenas? Aren’t they part of the circle too?” Ahadi sat down, looking up at his uncle with questioning eyes. Mohatu flinched for a second, knowing this may be a difficult question to answer.  
“Do you see that shadowy place, Ahadi?” Mohatu said, pointing outward with his right paw.  
Ahadi nodded in agreement, and Mohatu continued. “The hyenas reside there, beyond our borders. We aren’t responsible for what happens in the outlands, and I will warn you now that beyond our borders is dangerous, just as much so for one of our pride members as it is for a King or Prince.”  
“Why is that?” Ahadi asked.  
“Long ago, our ancestors drove the hyenas into the out lands. Not all of us lions have been fair leaders, sadly, nor have they respected the circle of life. Over time, the hyenas grew bitter toward us.”  
“So how come we haven’t tried making peace with them? Tell the hyenas that we’re sorry?” His questioning eyes were both puzzled and sad at the prospect. “They’re scavengers right? They have a place in the circle of life too!”  
Mohatu shook his head. “We have, but the hyenas grew bitter, and overtime more and more resentful. The anger and hate they wield toward us is a dangerous weapon. Eventually, we decided it would be better not to allow them into our borders at all for the safety of our animals here.”  
“But if they had, they’d have food. Don’t they have cubs too? How do they feed their families?”  
“They call them pups, but yes,” Mohatu said sadly. “But unfortunately, they won’t put the past behind them. Lions killed their pups and they believe the only solution is an eye for an eye, and we won’t allow them to harm our cubs in return. I’m not condoning our ancestor’s actions by any means, but I will let this be a lesson to you. Such hatred has resulted from cruel leadership, and therefore you must never become the kind of lion he was.” Mohatu placed a paw on Ahadi’s head. “But, I can tell already you will have a kind heart toward all creatures. I’m proud of you, you know? Well, except maybe when you are pranking our fellow pride sisters.” he smirked a bit, trying not to laugh at the cub’s antics.  
“I see,” said Ahadi. “Well don’t worry, Uncle Mohatu! I promise I’ll be the best King ever!” Ahadi grinned wide showing his little fangs.  
Mohatu smiled at the cub’s enthusiasm and patted him gently on the head. “I have no doubt you will. Why don’t you come with me, I want to tell you more about how the circle of life works.”  
Ahadi smiled and ran after his Uncle. Looking onward was Ahadi’s mother, Uzuri. The young bright yellow lion with black tail and matching eyes was proud of her son and how much he was absorbing Ahadi’s lessons. I’d worried he’d be like his father. Sure, he enjoys practical jokes, but he really cares about the others here. Once he matures, I have no doubt he’ll make a fine King.  
Mohatu went on to explain the delicate balance that every creature played. Ahadi nodded. “Even the creatures that don’t talk to us?”  
“Even the creatures who don’t talk to us, even the grass plays a role and the trees.” Mohatu looked up and pointed out the various flora and fauna of the land.   
The lesson of course, was interrupted when a young cheetah approached them. “SIRE! SIRE!” she shouted and skidded to a halt. Her tongue hung out trying to catch her breath.   
“Calm down, Kasi. What is it?” he said, concern written all over his face.  
“It’s...it’s him. He stole one of my kills this morning. Rotten luck too!” she gasped for breath, fear, and bit of annoyance in her voice. “Mom finally lets me hunt on my own and goes on to find a new mate, and my first successful solo hunt and that no good rotten outcast just swoops in…”  
_ Adeyemi?_ Mohatu looked at the young cub concerned._ I told him he must never return to the pridelands, what is this all about?. _“Kasi, do you mind taking Ahadi home?” The cheetah looked a bit dumbfounded that he interrupted her ranting.  
“No, of course not, my liege,” she said with a bow. “But uhm…” she whispered. “Don’t you think you should at least tell Ahadi…?”  
“Tell him what exactly? He knows I’m not his…and besides...Adeyemi might hurt him…”  
The cheetah flinched a bit. “We aren’t supposed to use that name remember? Bad luck?”  
“I don’t believe in such nonsense, Kasi. Please, just take Ahadi home.”  
“Uncle Mohatu, you know I’m right here. How come I can’t meet the big bad outsider lion?” his tail lashed back and forth. “Who is this Adeyemi? Why, I bet I could take him on, give him the ol’ one two!” he flinged his paws forward, claws extended, ears back and fangs protruding. Mohatu laughed and placed a paw on Ahadi’s head. “I’m sure you could, Ahadi. But wouldn’t you rather be thinking of a new prank, or showing off that roar to your friends?”  
“Oh right! I have been practicing! See you later, Uncle Mohatu!” Ahadi said, running off toward the cliff side the lionesses lazed about while other cubs played rough and tumble.  
“Wait up wait up! I’m supposed to escort you home!” Kasi said, running after the cubs.  
“Thank you, my friend.” Mohatu said looking after the young cheetah. He then turned his attention to the border that the young cheetah had run from.   
He found the tawny yellow lion, bones showing through his rib cage, tearing away at a carcass. Mohatu wasn’t sure if he wanted to see him in this condition, and turned his head away for a moment. The lion’s thick ears flicked, and he looked up at the lion and sneered, narrowing his eyes. “Well well,” he said, his mouth covered with blood from his maw, and he carelessly licked his chops. “If it isn’t my little brother who stole _my_ throne...not to mention_ my_ mate and son!” His claws were extended impatiently scraping against the ground beneath him, tail lashing back and forth.  
“You were banished from the pridelands, Adeyemi,” Mohatu exclaimed, frustration in his tone, both for the fact that he didn’t really want his brother gone, and for the fact that he knew the laws of his forefathers strictly forbade any threats to continue to live there. “You should know the penalty for returning and poaching food from the other creatures of this land. I’m giving you a warning now, leave these lands.”  
“Leave? But my brother, these are _my_ lands...and it’s only a matter of time before I take_ my _rightful place as _King. _The fact that you_refuse _to use my _outcast name_ proves to me that even you doubt yourself as the rightful King.”  
Mohatu shook his head. “We’ve been over this, you mistreated the lionesses, abused your own mate, and even disrespected the herds.”  
“Foolish lion, the herds are food, we aren’t supposed to treat them like friends.” He stood proudly now, despite looking scrawny he still struck an unnerving presence due to his stature. “No animal is more grand than lions. Not even their female counterparts.”  
Mohatu roared in anger. “That is enough! The lionesses play an important role in preserving the legacy of our pride by providing us with food from the hunt, and rearing our cubs.”  
“Do you not see the rise of the sun each morning?” Adeyemi said, not really paying any mind to Mohatu’s insightful words. “There is a reason the great spirit gave male lions manes, we are like the rising sun, grand and glorious and our manes are there to symbolize that glory. Females are nothing special, they have no manes, they’re merely spotless leopards, good for just one thing…” he smirked, as his tail twitched a bit.  
This time, Mohatu snapped and lunged at the lion, claws extended. “TAKE THAT BACK! NOW!”   
Adeyemi was slammed against the rocks and gasped a bit, too weak to fight back. “Go ahead, kill me. But I’d...hate to be responsible for the death of a family member you know.” He glared at his brother with hate and loathing. “I’m only speaking the truth. That breeder gave me a son, so at least she proved herself some worth. And one way or another, I will be King again and I will make sure my son learns how to be a worthy heir for my throne.”  
“You shouldn’t disrespect Uzuri like that,” Mohatu growled, showing the pink of his gums as his fangs protruded.. “I should tear you apart limb for limb, just for speaking about her like that!” he impatiently dug his claws into Adeyemi.  
“Oh brother, I had no idea you were interested in females that way,” He sneered. “I was beginning to think you played for the other team.”  
Mohatu shook his head and backed off for a moment. “I don’t play for either team as you put it, brother. I told my friends and family, including yourself time and time again I have no interest in a mate at all. I have who I need in my life to feel complete, my friends and pride sisters. But, I don’t see how that has anything to do with you being in the pridelands when you were specifically told to never return, nor do I feel that is something I need to prove to you of all lions. Go now, or I’ll send my lionesses after you.”  
He laughed. “Lionesses? Oh, I just quiver with fear! Very well then, brother. But just remember what I said, that’s my son, and I will make sure, one way or the other, that he ceases this pathetic corruption you’re giving him. That is, if he even knows I’m his father.”  
Mohatu had a hard lump to swallow in his throat. But his silence told Adeyemi everything he needed to know.  
“You haven’t told him? How _delightful_, when he finds out his _beloved Uncle_ banished his _own father_.” Adeyemi got up and turned away, showing his backside to Mohatu. “I’ll smell you around,_ little brother._”  
Mohatu sighed, watching his brother walk back into the outlands. He grabbed one leg off the carcass and shook his head. _If only I could get through to you brother. Well, Kasi my little friend, I suppose this is all I have left for you. Thankfully I was able to get it before the buzzards got to it. _He started back toward pride rock but took another glance back at his brother, and couldn’t fight the tear that poured down his face._ I’m sorry it has to be this way, Adeyemi._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we're introduced to Tabasamu, who is my answer for "where is the Lion Guard" in my stories? I'm going to admit, I love the Lion Guard, the concept, the lore, so I decided I just had to fit them in somewhere. He implies that "those fathered by the Lion Guard" will have fathers in the pride. His father was a member of Mohatu's guard, which I hope was implied and made clear enough (if not, I guess I'll have to re-address the wording there) and as Mohatu's younger brother, steps up to that mantle as the new leader.  
Who Adeyemi is, is finally revealed to Ahadi, but will he accept Mohatu's explanation for what happened to him? Find out next chapter.  
And if you want to know more about Tabasamu, and his father's relationship with Mohatu's mother, Subira, let me know in a review. I may or may not go into a lot of details with this. Just know she took a second mate after her first one died.

As Ahadi ran back to play with the cubs of the pride, his thoughts were abuzz with what his Uncle Mohatu had spoken to his cheetah friend, Kasi about. What did she mean, “should you at least tell Ahadi?” Who is this strange lion named Adeyemi? I wonder if anyone else knows about him?  
He slowed down a bit seeing a bug crawling along the path. His ears folded back and he narrowed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to be distracted. With a leap and a pounce he attempted to go after it, but the beetle spread its wings and flew away. Missed again. Well, I guess it’s a good thing the lionesses hunt.  
His ears flicked back as he heard rustling in the grass. He bent down, making himself alert. Well, I may not be good at hunting but…  
A larger cub, possibly a season older than Ahadi emerged from the brush attempting to tackle him, but Ahadi jumped just in time out of the way. “Ha! Nice try, Taba!” he said with a laugh. “With a pounce like that, surely you’ll be able to defend the pridelands from meerkats at least!” Ahadi was grinning ear to ear, but the other cub didn’t look too impressed.  
The cub snorted, his crooked pink nose turned up and his rimmed ears folded back. “It’s Tabasamu, little nephew,” replied the young lion on the cusp of teenhood, his smokey brown mane sprouting from his head contrasting with his bright yellow fur. He had blueish green eyes that rolled in response to Ahadi’s antics. “And come on, if I was being serious I would have pummelled you. My big brother told me not to be too rough since you’re younger.” His tail pointed up straight as he took a stretch.  
“Yeah right, Ahadi said rolling in the dirt laughing, “And besides, you know why we call you Taba. Your name is just too long to say out loud.”  
Tabasamu rolled his eyes once more. “You should be careful with nicknames, nephew. Sometimes they can change the meaning of someone’s name. You might insult the wrong individual one day, and as King...well...that would be a bad idea. Furthermore, that should be Uncle Tabasamu.”  
But Ahadi couldn’t take the younger lion’s antics that seriously. “Yeah yeah, I don’t get why I should address you with that much respect if you’re still a cub yourself.” He stood up and brushed the dirt off his fur with his right paw.  
“That might be,” Tabasamu said, seeing some of the younger preteen lionesses for a moment and quickly licking and styling his mane and smiling, then looked back quickly at his nephew, “But Mohatu is still my brother. Well, half brother technically since my dad wasn’t his dad…” he shook his head. “So that still makes me your Uncle.”  
Ahadi looked at him, his head cocked slightly sideways. “I don’t really get what you’re saying,” He said impatiently, tail lashing back and forth. “What’s a...dad?”  
Tabasamu placed a paw over his head, this time he couldn’t help but snicker a bit. “I guess brother hasn’t given you the talk yet. Oh well, I hope he doesn’t leave me to do it. But you see, everyone has a mom right? Well…” he sighed a bit. “Mine joined the great kings when I was still too little to remember...so I was mostly raised by dad...but…everyone has a mom and a dad...just...not all dads stay with the pride. It’s...kind of weird how that works you know?”  
“I’m not following,” Ahadi said staring at his young uncle in confusion. He bent one of his eyebrows and gave Tabasamu a suspicious look. “What do you mean not all dads stay with the pride?”  
"Well with a few exceptions, like those fathered by members of Mohatu’s former Lion Guard, a lot of our pride members were fathered by rogues who passed by. Our ancestors knew that if the lionesses sought out lions outside the pride to mate with, it would keep the bloodlines fresh.” He flicked his ears a bit. “I’ve heard some pretty...gruesome stories about prides that don’t follow that recommendation. But anyway, it takes two to make a cub. You have a mom, so somewhere out there, you had a dad too.”  
“Where do you think my dad is? I’m the future King, don’t you think he should be living in the Pridelands?” Ahadi’s eyes were wide now, and his tail stood up looking excitedly at his young Uncle.  
“Well I…” Tabasamu’s eyes rolled away and he looked rather sheepish, his ears folding back suspiciously. “My dad and brother told me I wasn’t supposed to say anything…”  
“Say what?” Ahadi said, walking up closely to the older lion, eyes narrowed. “Are you keeping something from me? Well I’m not a newborn cub anymore, I can handle it whatever it is!” Ahadi remembered what Kasi had said to Mohatu again, the words flooded through his mind as he put two and two together. “Is my dad this...Adeyemi person and that’s why everyone’s so hush hush about it? Please...I really want to know!”  
“Well..I’d…” Panic was in Tabasamu’s voice, his ears lowered, “I...I’d rather not say...I’d rather not confirm or deny that…”  
“He doesn’t have to,” Mohatu said, as he approached them. “It’s alright, little brother,” he said nuzzling the young cub for a moment. “I’m going to have a word with Ahadi myself. I’d rather he knew the truth about Adeyemi without him hearing rumors from the pride. Go along now. Your father told me he thought you might be ready to start training as the new Lion Guard Leader, and as such it’s time to choose who will be in your guard. Run along now,”  
“Yes bro, of course,” Tabasamu’s ears perked up, and he sighed a breath of relief.  
Mohatu waited until his younger brother was out of earshot before addressing his young nephew. “No doubt you’ve been hearing a lot about someone named Adeyemi, or perhaps even Choyo?” he said, looking down at Ahadi.  
“Well yeah, and Taba was just mentioning…”  
“Tabasamu,” Mohatu corrected the young cub, “He might not be listening but I still think you should respect his desire to be called his correct name.”  
“Yes sir,” Ahadi responded, looking away, ears flat.  
“Alright, now that that’s settled,” Mohatu led the young lion away from pride rock, the stars shone brightly overhead in the clear night sky. He looked up for a moment and his thoughts head him to Subira. _Mom, I hope this is the right time, but he’s going to learn sooner or later. I miss you, I only wish you were here to guide us. I know you told us the Lions of the Past look down on us from those stars, and I know you’re watching us too._  
“The great Kings of the past?” Ahadi asked, looking up at the stars. “Do you think they can tell me who my father is?”  
Mohatu smiled, “Yes, they certainly can. But they won’t need to tonight. I overheard part of your conversation with my little brother, and I know after today’s encounter with our pride ally, Kasi I’m sure you have some questions. As the Future King you do have the right to know the answers.”  
“So, is Adeyemi my father?” Ahadi’s eyes were wide with question, and Mohatu’s expression softened. He placed a paw around his young nephew.  
“You are a very clever boy, nephew,” Mohatu commented and gently nuzzled the cubs ear. “That’s good. As future King we’ll need a leader that’s gifted in discernment. It can mean the difference between settling a dispute in the Pride Lands.”  
“So, is he? Please Uncle Mohatu,” his eyes grew even wider with curiously, his ears fell back and his dropped his rear down onto the ground, tail lashing back and forth with anticipation. “And why keep this from me?”  
Mohatu looked away, ears folding back and he stared at the ground for a moment. Finally, with sorrow in his voice, he confirmed the cub’s suspicions. “Adeyemi is, indeed your father, Ahadi. And I owe you an explanation more so than anyone else for why he isn’t in the Pridelands like Tabasamu’s father is.”


End file.
